Rinzler vs The Meta
Description Rinzler vs Meta V2.png Rinzler vs The Meta.png Rinzler vs Meta.png This What If Death Battle will feature Rinzler (AKA Tron himself from the series of the same name) and The Meta from Red vs Blue. (Off Season Fight.) Not even the most stalwart heroes are immune to the concept of corruption... These silent killing machines are all that remain of such heroes, and they're all the more dangerous for it. Interlude Luther: So uh... remind me why we're getting dressed up for this episode? It's a written show for crying out loud, who's gonna see us?! Theodore: It's all a part of my method, Luther. There is no better way to properly emulate our combatants than to imitate their appearances! Alice: You're just pissy that you got stuck with the pink armor. Oh I'm sorry, do you prefer lightish red? Luther: Why the hell do we even have this color?! Shouldn't you have given it to Rena instead of that badass Grid suit? Rena: No takebacks! Nova: Meanwhile, I'm just itching to see a couple of mute bad guys try to kill each other. After we psychoanalyze every last bit of their lives of course. Alice: I see casting you as Dr Grey is just as fitting as we'd imagined... Rena: Yeah, there are plenty of good reasons that nobody in their respective universes want to screw with these badasses! Theodore: These former heroes may have lost their ability to speak in the midst of their transformations, but perhaps that's exactly what makes them so intimidating. Luther: Rinzler, the corrupted image of Tron's Legacy. Alice: And The Meta, the unrelenting consequence of Project Freelancer. Nova: Despite our differing appearances in this episode, I'm sure you already know our names, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win- Everyone Else: A DEATH BATTLE! Rinzler Cue Music 1 Alice: The Grid. A world of cyberpunk architecture, living computer programs, and some really gratuitous violence for a Disney production. *Cue random footage of a Program getting cut in half* Nova: This has gotta be one of the coolest worlds I've ever seen! And would you believe me if I said that some random game developer was responsible for creating the entire thing? The Meta Cue Music # Luther: Ah, Project Freelancer. You've really gotta wonder why this program was allowed to run for so long. Nova: FOR SCIENCE! Luther: Of course you'd say that. Theodore: For all the shady dealings behind the scenes, you've at least gotta admit that PF's responsible for pumping out some of the biggest badasses in the galaxy, right? The Battle ... Cue Music # Results Which corrupted villain are you going to root for? Rinzler/Tron The Meta/Agent Maine Who has the cooler signature weapon(s) here? Rinzler's Data Disks The Meta's Brute Shot Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs Anti-Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:"Disney vs Rooster Teeth" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years